REDEEMING
by reemarie36
Summary: Set after the alternate ending of Salvaging. 18 years later Graves and Dru leave hiding, & return to the Schola to fulfill their son and daughter's 18th birthday wish. What they didn't plan for was how it was going to affect not only their family, but Christophe; who has purposefully stayed away with reasons only he and the council knew about. Until they came back.
1. Chapter 1

**DRU'S POV**

Over the music we heard her scream, or more of a ravenous cry, and the band immediately stopped playing. As I glanced around trying to find Emmalynn I heard Christophe scream out her name. We made our way out into the hall, Graves, E.J., Nat, Ash, Shanks, Ben, Thomas, George, Isaac and me, to find Christophe cradling Emmalynn. My heart sank as I got a look at her blood-stained dress and limp body in his arms. Graves reached them before I did and began to take her from Christophe's hold, but Chris gently pulled away.

"She's still breathing, but her wound is deep and she's lost a lot of blood," he explained.

"Give her to me," Graves said quietly.

"Moving her too much could cause her wounds to bleed even more; she's beginning to heal, but she'll need a transfusion to complete the process," he replied refusing to let her go.

"Let's get her to the infirmary than," I said quickly before Graves could argue anymore.

As we began to follow him I took a quick glance around at the mess of acidic nosferat blood; did she do this all on her own?

* * *

I stood to the right of her gurney with Graves next to me as Dibs started the transfusion. Christophe was on the other side of the bed with his arms folded staring sadly down at my daughter. After a few minutes Dibs checked her wounds, but the look he gave us made my knees buckle.

"What's wrong?" Graves asked.

"She's still not healing properly," he said, sounding like a small child being scolded.

"What does that mean?" Christophe asked grimly.

"She'll either stay unconscious until she completely heals, or its possible that may bleed to death during the process," he sounded like his own heart was breaking.

I took a look at her wounds, which were four long gashes from the side of her hip coming around to the front of her thigh right above her knee.

Christophe reached down and caressed her cheek with the back of one hand while the other intertwined it's fingers with hers. I could hear a faint buzzing sort of like electricity as their skin made contact. And as he bent forward and planted his lips on her forehead, I was even more surprised to see her fingers tighten around his and a small gasp escaped her lips. It was then that I saw her bleeding begin to recede; i was both astonished and confused, as I let out a sigh of relief. Lost in his grief, Christophe seemed to be oblivious to what was happening. He straightened his posture and vanished out of the door to her room. When I looked up at Graves, he was staring after Christophe before his eyes met mine.

"Looks like there is a bond between them; even if I don't like it."

"I don't think there's anything we can do about it. We can't control it."

"I know," he whispered as he held me tight.

**EMMALYNN'S POV**

For the first time in days there were no visions, no dreams or even nightmares. Just black, pitch black darkness enfolded me. As I came to consciousness I heard fierce whispering outside of the room I was in.

"Eighteen? You're sure?" My mom questioned.

"That is correct Dru, eighteen nosferat. We're still unsure of how they got in and past the guards and warding," Dylan replied.

"Do you think Reynard assisted milady in taking them out?" Asked Hiro.

"No, I believe he got there at the end," my mom said as she spoke again.

"As soon as milady is well we will neet to debrief her," Bruce said. I can imagine the look my mother shot him because he quickly added, "Of course, she does not have to come to the council room, we will be more than happy to come to you when you're ready."

"I'll let you know. Now if you don't mind I'd like to spend some alone time with my family."

I slowly opened my eyes as my mom was opening the door. Glancing around I say my dad sitting to my right, his head resting on the side of the bed by my hand, my brother was laying across four separate chairs to the left of the door with Amelia snuggled against him, Ash and Shanks were sitting on the floor in opposite corners of the room and I heard Nat in the bathroom, probably cleaning.

"Emmalynn, sweetheart!" My mom nearly shrieked. She was embracing me as soon as the words escaped her. Everyone was up now and standing at my bedside waiting for a chance to hug me.

"We're so glad to see you awake. How are you feeling?" Dad asked.

"Um, I feel pretty good….Wait where is everyone?" i asked remembering that no knew nosferat invaded the Schola. "Were there more out there? I did what I could, there were so many; how do we know reinforcements weren't sent in?"

"Em, relax," my mom said softly. "They have already done a sweep of the entire Schola that same evening. The ones you took care of were the only ones."

"I'd say more like demolished," my brother said patting my head. "You really kicked some ass out there didn't you?" I smiled at him as mom and dad gave him a look to shut him up. Did she just say _that_ same evening?

"Wait, how long have I been out for?"

"Just a couple days," Ash said.

"A couple? I don't understand, how-"

"What were you thinking Em? Why did you go out alone?" My mom asked, cutting me off.

"I was honestly just using the restroom. I wasn't trying to sneak away. I promise. But by the time I heard them I only had enough time to get to the armory and grab a pair of malaika."

"We understand," my dad said reassuringly as he gave my mom a look. "You just worried us. How does your _leg_ feel?"

"Um, it feels okay I guess," I replied as I sat up and slid out of the bed. My legs were wobbly like a newborn calf, but there wasn't any pain. I checked my wounds and was happy to see them healed; only four faint red lines curving from my hip to the top of my knee. They were all relieved that I was able to walk on my own and so was I.

After changing into some comfy clothes my mom brought for me, we made our way back to our condo. My mom didn't want me to stay in my room alone, so we turned the couch in the living room into a sort of day bed (I refused their offer on an actual bed) where she could keep a close eye on me. As I rested there, numerous people had came to visit. Teachers, the council members, and some of the students; even the girl I kicked across the class and the djamphir who was a jerk outside the schola. I was also congratulated by everyone who came by, though my mom looked more and more stressed when the subject of _that_ night came up. Our place was surrounded by flowers, balloons and random stuffed animals by the end of every day. My favorite was a huge fluffy black and white panda that Ash had brought me; I think I loved it so much because of the way he looked with it in his arms as he walked in. It stayed with me every day as others continued to visit, which was for about a week. I had finally convinced my parents that I was ready to sleep in my own bed and I'd be just fine. Reluctantly they agreed and as E.J. and Amelia were helping me off the couch they had asked to talk to us about something important.

"We were thinking," dad started, "That if you two wanted to, we could go home."

"We are home," I said a little more sharply than I should have.

"Em, we mean back to _our _home, back to the island," mom clarified.

"Mom-" E.J. started but I cut him off.

"No! I don't want to go back there, we love it here. And if this is about that night, you shouldn't be worried. I took care of myself-"

"You almost got killed!" She shouted interrupting me.

"But I didn't! I won't go back, mom, you can't make me…We've only been here a couple weeks, but there's no where else I'd rather be."

"Me too mom," my brother chimed in. "Dad please, we can't keep hiding forever, plus Em's right, in such a short time, this place feels like home." Dad wasn't hard to convince, plus i think he himself enjoyed seeing us happy.

"Dru, we can't do this to them. We can't just take them away from the friends they've made. Especially knowing that Chri-"

"Fine! It was just a suggestion anyway!" She shouted again and began to walk away.

"Knowing that Christophe what?" I asked as she tried to leave the room. My dad was sitting opposite of me with his head in his hands.

"Mom, what about him?"

"Nothing Em, it's nothing…." She replied.

"Like hell it isn't!"

"Watch your mouth Em, don't talk to your mom that way," my dad cut in.

I knew my brother and Amelia were beginning to feel uncomfortable with the situation that was unfolding, but I wasn't ready to drop this, not yet. Not when I know they have been hiding something from me.

"Please mom…. I have a right to know. I _need_ to know. I know he's the one I've been seeing in my visions! And I can tell that you both know why. Please, I need to know why it's been hurting me inside to not be near him after that day in the sparring room, why I can feel his emotions constantly, why I can pinpoint his exact location if I just focus on him; why?" I didn't realize I had started crying until I needed to sniffle. My brother wrapped an arm over my shoulder trying to comfort me, and that's when the tears really began to pour out of me.

"Dru, please," my dad pleaded.

"I don't think I can," she said as she sat back down next to him. Looking to each other for strength, they finally asked my brother and Amelia to give us some privacy, and for me to sit back down. They began to explain to me everything they'd learned over the past couple weeks. I was in shock and awe as they told me about Christophe's first and last visit he'd made to the island, and about how scared he's been to come near me because of the connection we shared, which they had narrowed down to a blood-link/bond; I knew it. They also mentioned that his simple kiss to my forehead had helped quicken my healing process. They said most bonds between two beings require an exchange of blood for something like that to occur, but that ours was so strong that it happened with a simple brush of his lips against my skin. They went over the different way bonds are formed, but said our situation only came remotely close to one.

"If this is all true, then why does he avoid me?"

"He's doing it out of respect for us. He's not only worried about how it makes us feel, but also that he has yet to understand it as well. He told us about that day in the gym, and how it ripped him apart to walk out on you, but what hurt him even more was the way it made you feel. Unlike your brother, who can only sense when something is amiss with you, Christophe can feel your emotions the same way you feel his. That's why when we tried to retract your touch there was a piece that you weren't able to shut down, the piece that you share with him. You have always been able to feel the emotions of people around you, and you embraced that; he's always shut his feelings down and hid them. Not only has he never felt what someone else is feeling, but he's never had his feelings bared to anyone for that matter."

My mother continued to explain more, and I absorbed as much information as I could; she even went over their past again. It wasn't like the way she did when I was a child, no, it was far more detailed. From the moment dad was bit, to when they met Christophe, and everything afterwards. Even though she was hesitant, she also told me about the love triangle that had once ensued between the three of them. She had said that during her pregnancy, having him around kept her soothed, but when we were born that feeling, with all the other feelings between them, weren't anywhere near as strong.

The sun began to rise when we were done talking and E.J. had just returned from taking Amelia to her dorm. He came over to me and helped me up, and even though I didn't need it, I knew It made him feel useful.

"Well goodnight, I love you guys. And thank you for telling me. I'm glad I know now."

We all hugged and before we went up to our rooms my dad said classes for me were cancelled for the next couple weeks, and when I was ready, we'd have tutors come here. I didn't want to argue so I just said okay.

I laid in my bed waiting until I could hear everyone's breathing even out, letting me know they were asleep. I quickly and quietly put on some leggings and a hoodie with a pair of running shoes. It was daylight outside, so I was pretty sure it was safe if I got caught; plus the last thing I wanted was another fearful vision waking everyone up. The windows in our rooms were small with metal shutters on the inside. My brother would have a hard time fitting through them comfortably, but I was small, small enough to fit through not only comfortably, but easily. I was nervous because this was the first time I'd ever tried to sneak out of my bedroom window, but I felt a sense of relief after I accomplished the task.

I quietly made my through the halls, stopping and hiding when I needed to. I wasn't really heading anywhere in particular, mostly, I was exploring. Without thinking, I made my way into the sparring where I'd first seen Christophe. It looked completely empty, but I know he was here.

"I know everything Christophe," I said aloud. "I know about your past, about my grandmother, about anna and even my own mother." I paused for a response and got silence. " I know about our bond, about the way it links us to each other and I know it scares you. Maybe we can find a way to control it together. If you'd please stop running from me, we may be able to figure this whole thing out." Still no response, just silence. I was about fed up with this crap, after letting out a frustrated scream i began to yell. "DAMN YOU! What have I done?" It hurt to know he's there, and that he still chooses to reply with silence. I fell to my knees in the middle of the room, my face looking down, with my hands hanging loosely to my sides, and began to weep. "If you'd just give me a chance," I whispered softly.

I was suddenly pulled into an embrace and he spoke to me for the second time in my life. I don't count the night he'd protected me because he only spoke to the other djamphir on that la cross field. No, the first time he'd spoke directly to me was when he shouted my name after I fought off the nosferat.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry Emmalynn."

Goosebumps and butterflies invaded my body at the sound of my name coming from his lips. His voice was soft and sensous, and the feel of his arms around me was more than I could ask for. I hugged him back and adjusted my head so that my right cheek was on his shoulder and I was facing his neck. I breathed in his amazing scent, not caring what he'd done that caused him to smell that way, and he actually shuddered. He started to pull away, but instead of letting me go, he picked me up in one swift movement as he stood.

"You should be resting," he said quietly as he walked over to the bleachers that had been pulled out for tonight's basketball practice (I only knew about that because my brother joined the team). He sat me down and without removing his left arm he moved to sit next to me; being this close to him felt right in so many ways.

"It's hard to sleep. It's not like I can get much rest anyway because-"

"Because of me," he stated.

"Not you directly, but the dreams of you."

"You dream of me?" I could actually hear the smile on his face.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do. And don't play dumb, I am well aware that you've been informed."

"Touche. What are you doing out alone?"

"It's daylight, no biggie. Plus, I needed to see you, at least I realized that when I showed up here. My mom explained everything to me earlier today. I guess something in me needed to find you."

"I'm sorry. So," I could feel the nervousness running through him as he hesitated, "How do you feel about what you've been told?"

"Relieved. I sort of knew, but hearing them tell me confirmed it all. I'm glad there was an explanation regarding all of this, my nightmares, our connection-"

"I meant about my past, involving your-_family_."

"No one could be judged by their past, so long as they've learned from it. And as for you and my _family_, I understand why. You were attached to the part of them that was me and I can't hold that against you; it's not like anyone understood it then."

He tightened his arm around me and brought his right hand to my neck, allowing his fingers to rest partly in my hair.

"You are taking this very well."

I brought my hand up to his cheek and rubbed my thumb softly over his bottom lip. "Well, I can't see any other way for me to take it."

"We should get you back to your room and into bed."

I knew he was right, I'd been gone awhile, exploring some of the Schola before I came in here. Reluctantly, we rose to our feet and made our way back to the courtyard outside my room. We walked in silence the whole way and halfway there I clasped my hand in his. He looked down at them then to me and smiled. It took everything in me to not run my fingers through his highlighted shaggy brown hair cut. Getting back through my window was easier than getting out. As Christophe made his way through, I went over to my door and barred it.

"Will you stay?"

"If you wish. Do you prefer top or bottom?" he whispered gently as he walked over to me and placed his hands on my waist.

"Oh, I uh, well…."

"Bunk, I was referring to your bunk beds. I see you have the two, hence my previous question."

"Oh, right," geez I could have slapped myself. "Bottom, I sleep on the bottom."

He smiled and gently kissed my forehead, and when he smelled my hair it was my turn to shudder.

"So be it. Shall we get you tucked in?"

"Yeah, sounds good." I climbed into my bed and he started to pull my covers up. Acting before thinking, I grabbed hold of his hands, "Lay with me?"

"I don't think-"

"Please…."

"Very well."

He laid down next to me and I placed my head on his chest listening to the soothing rhythm of his heartbeat. I welcomed the sleep after that, and to my surprise I actually slept soundly.

**DRU's POV**

After a light meal for breakfast, Graves and I went to the council room to discuss the after party events. When we arrived they'd shown us the security footage of what happened in the hallway that night. I was horrified when I watched the nosferat first coming at her, but than I saw her aspect go over her and when I looked back at her attackers, not only did most look confused, but they also looked scared. I could understand why; she looked nothing like a normal svetocha with eyes like that. We continued watching and I noticed how calm she was as she anticipated their attack. As soon as she went into action we were all mesmerized by the way she fought. With quick and precise movements, she never flailed. I didn't want to keep watching, but I couldn't tear my eyes away. She looked dangerous as she spun, slashed and killed every one of them. When Christophe came into view, I could have cried at the expression his face held. He looked mortified and utterly heartbroken as he caught Emmalynn in his arms. The relief that swam through him when he realized she was still alive was palpable.

"Your daughter is something else," Augie said to us.

"We've never witnessed a djamphir, nonetheless, svetocha move the way she did. Not even Reynard," Alton said sounding mystified.

"We understand that this incident may give you reason to want ot leave, but-"

"We won't be going anywhere," I said cutting Bruce off. "Our kids have given us no option in the matter. They wish to stay."

I could see the tension in their posture's ease and knew they were relieved. I decided now was a good time to explain what happened in the infirmary with Chris and Em. I also informed them that we explained everything to Em regarding our theories.

"So where does this leave them?" Hiro questioned.

"I can't say, I honestly have no idea."

"It leaves them inseparable, so it seems," Grave spoke up. "They aren't going to want to be away from each other for too long. I've seen what it's done to my daughter and we know you have all witnessed it with Christophe. I can't see her like that again, nor can we stand in the way of what's staring us in the face."

He looked so grim as he said it, and I couldn't help but feel that way, even if I sort of agreed with him. I guess we have to learn to accept the fact that Em will be a part of Christophe's life, as he will be in her's. I just didn't expect Graves to accept it before me.

"You know, it may seem hard now, but I can guarantee that if your daughter had to be linked with someone, there's no one better than Reynard," Augie said reassuringly, as if trying to persuade me.

Afterwards, we went over a tutoring schedule for Em and discussed when she should go back to normal classes. We summed up the meeting a little after 8pm and headed back home after that. When we walked in the entire place was dark. Ben and Ash made sure everything was clear as they swept the place. When Ash came back into the living room he gave me an uncomfortable look.

"What is it?" Graves said before I could.

"You guys might want to have a look for yourselves."

We went to the kids' room and were taken aback by the scene in front of us. Chris and Nat were sitting on one futon, and Isaac on the one next to it while Em and Shanks were playing pool. As soon as he seen us he immediately stood and walked over to us.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as we retreated to the hallway.

"I wanted to check on Milady Emmalynn to make sure she was doing well," he replied. "Skyrunner allowed me entrance and insisted I stay for a bit. My apologies, I should have requested your permission. I will show myself out."

"Wait," Graves said as he began to walk away. "It's fine. You just…..that just caught us off guard. This whole situation will take a lot of getting used to, but _we_ would like it if you stuck around."

Before I could object Graves put his arm around me and led me to our room.

"What the hell? We're just going to leave our daughter alone with him?"

"Dru, come on, did it look like they were alone? Plus, would you rather want to be in there watching them make googley eyes at each other? You know that's what's going to happen. And I don't know about you, but it's one thing to see Em laughing and smiling again, I don't need to see her doing that because he's there."

"I don't know Graves, it's just weird. I guess you may be right."

"Huh, I expected more of a fight from you, but okay," he lifted me into his arms and onto the bed. "What do you say we have some alone time?"

Smiling and biting my bottom lip I said the only thing I could, "Shut up and kiss me."

**EMMALYNN'S POV**

After Nat braided my hair, she retreated from my room. I heard my brother come back from taking Amelia to her dorm, and I waited to hear everyone fall asleep as I read. Out the window again, I went to meet up with Christophe at the edge of the trees surrounding the fields of the Schola. He came out from behind a large tree looking as beautiful as ever. Without hesitating, I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. It took him a second longer than I'd liked, but he finally hugged me back.

"I have a surprise for you," he said quietly into my ear. And with that, he reluctantly pulled away, grabbed my hand in his and walked me further into the forest. He brought me to a small clearing, still hooded by the branches of the trees, where he had an entire picnic laid out. We sat down across from each other and he opened the basket and began to pull out food. There was a sub sandwich for each of us, two cans of sodas and a large bag of potato chips. We talked as we ate, mostly about me. He wanted to know if I missed the only home I knew, with the peacefulness it held. He had also asked a lot of questions about growing up with my family. I knew he didn't have much along the lines of family, and that made me sad to think about. We eventually ended up lying on our backs staring up at the morning sky from in between the branches. It felt so nice to feel him next to me, and when he grabbed hold of my hand again, the electricity of his touch sent goosebumps down my entire body. I snuggled closer to him, bringing my other hand over me to rest on his midsection. He removed his hand from mine and adjusted his arm to lay underneath my head, pulling me even closer. I closed my eyes breathing him in as the sunshine warmed my face and drifted to sleep.

I wasn't sure how long I was out for, but when I opened my eyes I was back in my room. I was still able to see sunlight peeking through my shuttered windows. I let out a sigh of relief when I felt his arm tighten around my waist.

"Sleep well?" he whispered into my hair.

Without replying I turned to face him and ran my finger's through his highlights. I realized he was shirtless and I could feel my cheeks turning crimson. I took note that I was still in my dress from earlier and was grateful to still be covered. I nuzzled my head under his chin getting as close to him as I possibly could.

"Looks like you did. I've noticed your nightmares have dissipated."

"Only when you're near."

"I have to leave soon," he must have knew that saddened me because he quickly said, "But don't fret, I won't be gone long." We laid there for a while longer just holding each other, then he kissed the top of my head and made his way off the bed and out the window.


	2. An

Hey guys, this is just an authors note! I promise I haven't forgotten my stories! I've just been busy planning my baby's 3rd birthday! DIY decorations occupy a ton of time! Lol. I promise to try n have up new chapters by Sunday! Soo sorry! XO

PS If anyone would like POVs from a certain character PM me with ideas!


End file.
